Low
by Anime WarriorSkye
Summary: Integra Hellsing, like any other teenager, has her moments of stress. She deals with them effectively and secretly, thus securing her privacy. Of course, it may complicate things if you have a pet vampire. AxI if you interpret it that way.


Skye: Hello all! This image popped into my head today and I simply couldn't rid myself of it. I had to write it out. It was originally intended to be a oneshot, but I could go either way. Review and let me know what you think and if you want it to continue!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even my own ass ,which is a fairly nice one.

"I should be finished in ten minutes, Walter, and I am not to be disturbed. Do you understand?"

"But of course, ma'am." The aged retainer bowed to the young knight and exited the room, shutting the door behind him. Integra Hellsing sighed in relief, running a hand through her long blond hair. Being the head of the Hellsing Organization at the age of fifteen was a far from easy task. However, there were ways to relax and this one was particularly effective, but it had to be kept a secret from the others.

Circumspectly checking the room for any traces of surveillance, she went to her dresser and opened the bottom drawer, which was labeled 'Property of Integra Hellsing, Do Not Open'. She set her treasures on the bed reverently and began to disrobe. Her suit was laid carefully so that she could redress quickly.

Five minutes later, the young knight scrutinized her reflection in the full-length mirror. She was almost unrecognizable; basketball sneakers had replaced her usual loafers and a baseball cap was turned sideways on her head. Her hair was in a ponytail and giant gold hoops dangled from her ears.

"It's a good thing that Walter made me pierce my ears for my birthday," she said aloud to herself as she produced a small boom box and plugged the cord into the electrical outlet, turning it on. Deferentially, she lifted a CD from its case and inserted it into the player, standing up after pressing the 'Play' button.

"It's been twenty minutes, Alucard," fretted Walter, sipping his cup of tea. "Integra always comes down circumspectly at ten minutes; she's never been late before. Do you think that she's feeling well?"

"Angel of Death, she's an adolescent. She won't always be consistent." Alucard massaged his temples. "Let the poor girl be; your dithering for the past ten minutes hasn't been doing either of us any good. You have productively disproved the notion that vampires cannot have headaches, my congratulations."

"It's just that she's not normally like this, old friend."

"Normally. Funny you should use that word. Just because she's the head of an organization that kills vampires, that doesn't mean that she can't be allowed to be a teenager once in a while." The vampire sighed at the expression on the butler's face. "Look, I'll go check on her if that makes you happy."

The butler smiled as the nosferatu left the kitchen, grumbling under his breath. His shadows formed and he melted through the wall, floating up until he reached the right floor. He finally materialized in front of his master's door. Rap music with a heavy beat was pounding in his ears as he quietly opened the door and slipped in. The sight made up for all the trouble that he had been put through earlier.

His master was gyrating wildly, singing along with the music. "Shawty had them Apple Bottom jeans, jeans, boots with the fur, with the fur, the whole club was lookin' at her, she hit the flo', she hit the flo', next thing you know, Shawty got low low low low, low low low…" She trailed off when she became conscious of her servant's gaze. "Damn vampire!" She flew towards the door and shut it hastily.

"Servant," his mistress said after she caught her breath, "Why did you come in my room? I told Walter that I would be downstairs in ten minutes to go over the new budget for proposal at the meeting."

"It has been twenty minutes, my Master, since you told Walter that. I promised to check on you so that he would stop fussing about." Alucard's gaze ran over the tight jeans that rode low on her hips and the tank top that showed a generous amount of cleavage, which supported the large gold necklace with a crucifix. It was all he could do not to lick his lips. "Is this what youth do now to calm themselves?"

Integra waved a bangled hand expansively. The unfortunate drawback of this fashion was that she carried an entire percussion section with her whenever she moved. The drummers crashed back onto the cymbalists as she spoke. "Yes, and it works. What did they do to relax in your day, vampire?"

He chuckled wolfishly. "Oh, nothing that your virgin ears would be comfortable hearing."

Integra blushed furiously. "You will not tell Walter or anyone else about this."

"Indeed, my Master." The No-Life King bowed. "However, if I may make a suggestion?"

"You may."

"If you would like to learn the _real_ way to dance, I would be happy to teach you."

The young knight smirked. "This isn't dancing?"

"Not at all. Bumping and grinding requires no grace or skill."

She motioned him out of her room as she put the CD away. "I'll think about it."

Please review and let me know whether you want me to continue this!


End file.
